Star Wars:My Story
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: What would happen if Star Wars and reality mixed? Read and review to find out. :permanent hiatus:
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I'm not trying to take anything away from Star Wars, I'm a huge fan. This story is a mix of reality and the Young Jedi Knights book series. People dream of becoming apart of the Star Wars saga, but the real question is, can that dream come true? And if it does, would you want it to?  
  
*****  
  
It was like any normal day. A day full of happiness and a normal life. The events that transpired changed my life forever…  
  
*****  
  
We start on the bridge of a grand starship. A superstar destroyer capable of bringing small worlds to their knees. The invisibility cloak shielded the destroyer known as Nemesis, from the planet's satellites and radar systems.  
  
Captain Nemo Pulsar stood at a nervous attention on the bridge of his ship, awaiting further orders. He was top of his class at the hidden Imperial academy in deep space. A door hissed open behind him and he turned around and saluted his superior.  
  
"Hello Captain," the robed figure said. "Has the interceptor been sent down to the planet?"  
  
"Yes sir," Pulsar said, "the interceptor has just penetrated through the atmosphere of the planet. Everything is going according to plan."  
  
The robed figure stared down at the planet.  
  
"Soon a new breed of Sith will arise Captain. You will be fortunate enough to witness the triumph of the Empire yet again. All of my life I've searched for the human who will return power to the Empire."  
  
A voice sounded over a loudspeaker. "We are commencing the landing on Earth."  
  
The robed figure stared ominously at planet Earth.  
  
"Soon the dark will rise," he said. Feeling the dark side of the force he whispered, "soon."  
  
*****  
  
This is just the beginning of the story. Please read and review to tell me what you like or dislike. In later chapters the premise of the story will be revealed. Until then, may the force be with you. 


	2. A bit of reality

Disclaimer: I'm not taking anything away from George Lucas using his name in my story or his Star Wars vision. My story now starts to transition into our reality and the Star Wars universe.  
  
*****  
  
I was walking in the woods near my house when it all happened. Whenever I felt alone I would walk to clear my thoughts. I packed a small bag of small items because I wasn't sure how long I would be. It was nearing dusk when something just wasn't right. A hint of danger was present in the air around me.  
  
Looking up I saw that stars were faintly appearing as night approached. Then I saw a spaceship land in a clearing near to my location. It's lights lit up the surrounding forest and the engines were still humming. I crouched down behind a tree and watched the spaceship in shock. Was this sign of danger? Looking back now I had a feeling of fear, but more of curiosity.  
  
The Sun's Wrath was an average starship capable of hyperspace and extensive weaponry. It was used now as an Imperial interceptor for planetary retrieval. The storm troopers on board had specific orders. Bring the human back alive and unharmed. They were handpicked for the mission because of their expertise and precision. They would not fail. Failure was not a word in their vocabulary, discipline and punishment were.  
  
"We have landed and will now commence the retrieval," a storm trooper said into his comlink.  
  
"Proceed," a voice sounded back from the comlink.  
  
The landing ramp opened with a hiss and the storm troopers proceeded down the ramp. A storm trooper checked some equipment and said, "the human is in the surrounding area. Split up and search."  
  
I stared at the storm troopers in shock. How could they be real? They're in a movie, a story, a character of fiction. They're not supposed to be real. But they were real as the setting sun shined on their armor. I was a Star Wars fan and realize George Lucas wasn't making his movies up. How could this happen? I had to get out of here.  
  
I slowly back up away from the spaceship, when I backed up into a storm trooper. I slowly looked up and saw he had a blaster aimed at me.  
  
"Get up, don't make me use this weapon," the storm trooper said.  
  
My mind was in overdrive. Why doesn't he want to use the weapon? I can't run because I might get shot, I might as well put up a fight. I charged at the storm trooper but was grabbed by two others. I struggled to escape their grasp and nearly succeeded. As I struggled to get free a storm trooper worked on a piece of equipment. I stopped struggling.  
  
"Is this the human?" a storm trooper asked.  
  
"It is," he replied. "Prepare the ship for takeoff."  
  
I was dragged in to the ship and as the doors closed behind me I knew there was no escape. I was secured in a chair with what I believe was crash webbing. I glanced out the window to see we were blasting away from earth.  
  
"What going on?" I asked out loud.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked the storm trooper with a blaster aimed at me.  
  
"We cannot divulge that information at this time," he said.  
  
I was so confused, what is happening? I felt the pressure push down on me as we began to go into space.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, so this isn't as mysterious as the other chapter but trust me you'll find out more in the other chapters to come. I guarantee it. So read and review. Until then, may the force be with you. 


	3. A mystery revealed

Disclaimer: I'm not taking away anything from the writers of the Young Jedi Knights by mentioning Brakiss or the Shadow Academy. It makes a good story.  
  
  
  
Captain Pulsar and the robed figure waited in the landing bay for the interceptor's arrival. The interceptor slowly ascended into the landing bay area. The ramp of the interceptor opened revealing storm troopers guarding a human.  
  
Pulsar walked up to the human and said, "welcome to the Nemesis I am Captain Pulsar-"  
  
He stopped as he realized that this was a female and that she looked 17 standard years old. She had a blank expression on her face, with the grim realization of her situation.  
  
"Is this the one?" Pulsar asked the robed figure.  
  
The robed figure placed his hand on her forehead, then walked away.  
  
"She is indeed," he said walking away, "take her to the waiting chambers."  
  
My head was clouded as he took his hand away. I barely remember being taken to a room. I stood staring out the window at the vast amount of space, knowing there was no escape as the ship went into hyperspace. I closed my eyes remembering the hand on my forehead. It felt cold and evil. Something was opened inside of me.  
  
A door slid open and the robed figure revealed his face.  
  
"I am Master Brakiss," he said, "come with me."  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder and I walked with him. We walked to a large antechamber with a holographic view of earth. Then we were left alone.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you would never ask," Brakiss said. "The prophecies of the old have foretold the coming of a being strong in the force. For years both dark and light sides of the force have searched for the being. Recent evidence indicated it was a human, capable of great power with the force. You are that human."  
  
He paused looking at me, I just stared at him in amazement. The ship lurched out of hyperspace.  
  
"The Sith have found you first Kristi," he said.  
  
A huge space station blinked into view out in space.  
  
"Welcome to the Shadow Academy," he said. 


	4. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't seek to abuse the Star Wars name, I write therefore I am. Previous chapters also contain a disclaimer about the Shadow Academy.  
  
My eyes snapped back to reality, as if a shroud that covered my mind was thrown off.  
  
"The Shadow Academy!" I said. "I'm not going to the Shadow Academy, the place of dark jedi and the dark side of the force. It's bad.evil. I will not succumb to the dark side of the force."  
  
"The Shadow Academy teaches both light and dark sides of the force," Brakiss said. "Don't you want power?"  
  
"No," I said.  
  
We just stared at each other. Then Brakiss smiled.  
  
"I foresaw that you would resist," Brakiss said, "what you have yet to realize is that you don't have a choice."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Are you willing to give yourself to the dark side? To learn at the Shadow Academy and learn our teachings.for your planet."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We have constructed a machine that has frozen the time of Earth. At any time we can destroy Earth. Your friends, loved ones, everything you know will be destroyed.unless you voluntarily attend the Shadow Academy and open yourself up to the dark side."  
  
"But.how do you even know that I'm capable of all this power! I've never even shown any signs, I've tried."  
  
"Yes you have shown signs," Brakiss said. "We have actually been observing you ever since you were two years old with the passing of Halley's Comet. We then strategically with ysalamari, blocking you from discovering your talents, before you could be properly trained. Many times you broke the barrier of the ysalamari, but you never realized it. Haven't you ever had deja-vu or strange coincidences? Both you and I know it to be true. We had to wait until you were mentally ready for the training."  
  
I felt numb all over and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Will you join me?" Brakiss said. He then outstretched his hand.  
  
I stared at his hand and the silence in the room was immense.  
  
"Yes," I said in a voice a little above a whisper. My hand grasped his hand.  
  
I had sold my soul. I closed my eyes slowly and looked down. But Brakiss moved my chin and my eyes met his.  
  
"Excellent choice," he said.  
  
His eyes bore into mine and the force I was trying to resist, I let in. Brakiss smiled in satisfaction and a bond was made. Doors opened with a hiss and without a word we walked into the Shadow Academy together.  
  
A ripple in the force was felt by every being that was force sensitive. Neither Jedi or Sith could foresee the future or the fate of the universe. 


	5. Discovery through the Force

Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars name, I only seek to let the story live on.  
  
I stepped through the doors and felt the immense power of the force. A door opened up inside of me full of awareness.  
  
***  
  
Brakiss could sense the change in her. Being around ysalimari for so long, he was worried that it might affect her force power. With his hand on her shoulder he could feel every aspect of the force pulsing through her veins. She was untrained and that's what Brakiss had hoped for. After failing to instill the dark side on the jedi twins, Jaina and Jacen Solo, Brakiss had long hoped to mold a dark jedi. The jedi twins had been trained since birth, but Kristi was untrained. Knowing that Kristi couldn't escape because of the hold on her planet, she would make an excellent apprentice for Brakiss. Soon she will call him Master.  
  
***  
  
We walked to a platform that overlooked a large chamber. In the center were chairs surrounding a raised area and throughout the chamber there were various areas to practice the force. In the chamber I could see other beings practicing the force. One human I noticed above all else, was a teenager who looked about my age, with brown hair. He was just sitting observing all the others, I could feel myself reaching out to him. He turned his head and my eyes met his in just a quick glance.  
  
Brakiss could sense Kristi using the force, even though she was hardly aware of it. He stared at the boy and his eyes averted from hers. Interesting, he thought.  
  
"Come," Brakiss said, "there will be time for all this later."  
  
Brakiss took her to his chamber to begin her training. I sat down in a chair and could feel the pressure of Brakiss's eyes on mine.  
  
"Master Brakiss," I said hesitantly, "how exactly did I acquire the midi-chlorians to use the force?"  
  
"You are familiar with midi-chlorians," Brakiss said somewhat surprised. "Well, no one on Earth has the proper midi-chlorian count to even begin to understand the force. No one in your family has a high count. The midi-chlorians in you multiplied by themselves. They have increased in number as you've matured and grown."  
  
Brakiss paused, "you still doubt your force ability?"  
  
"Yes," I said uneasily.  
  
Brakiss took out an oval object placing it on his desk. He lit an orange flame in the center of the object.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on the flame," he said. "I want you to change the flame."  
  
"How can I do that if I can't see the flame?" I asked with my eyes closed.  
  
"You don't need to see the flame to use the force. It's just like the wind, you can't see it, but you know it's there. Now concentrate."  
  
I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, envisioning the flame in my mind. I imagined the flame changing colors from orange, to red, to blue, to purple.  
  
Brakiss sat there looking at the flame as it changed to all the colors of a spectrum. He had to dispel all her doubts of her potential.  
  
"Now open your eyes and stare at the flame," he said, "focus on your anger. Open yourself up to the dark side, release the anger you've been suppressing for so long."  
  
Brakiss watched as Kristi's body went still as her eyes looked at the flame. Her eyes seemed to change and he could see the reflection of the flame in her eyes. The room began to grow warm and the flame grew more intense, then the flame grew quickly and it nearly touched the ceiling.  
  
My anger had nearly blinded me, as the flame shrunk back to its original size. My doubts about my ability were gone and I could tell by just looking at Brakiss, that he knew too. I wiped my forehead with my hand to brush sweat away, when I felt a cold chill nearly freezing me to the bone. I was numb and had no emotion, then all I could feel was the cold. Then a wave of fear hit me, then a strange calm.  
  
"Why were you afraid?" Brakiss asked quietly.  
  
"Because I had no emotion," I said. "A human's range of emotions is what separates us from the animals."  
  
"Indeed," Brakiss said, "you have hidden your emotions. The stoic expression on your face hints that you have no emotion. But I realize what many people don't, inside your mind is racing at top speed and you're full of emotions. Release your anger and see the possibilities that anger has."  
  
"Perhaps someday I will," I said. "But I will keep my anger inside and that serves as an inner power. I don't have to show emotion to express it." I paused for a moment, "and you yourself realize that, Master Brakiss. You've taken extra care to hide your emotions. Many think emotions are a sign of weakness, but in reality it's a sign of strength. People like you and me have to hide our emotions."  
  
"Your perceptions are correct," Brakiss said. "You will make a fine apprentice, not only are you strong in the force, you are strong mentally as well."  
  
We stood at the same time.  
  
"It's time for you to go to your room or as we like to call it, your meditation chamber."  
  
Well, I hope you like the story so far. Please R & R and tell me what you think. Thanks to those who have reviewed the story thus far. May the Force be with you. 


	6. New Life at the Shadow Academy

Disclaimer: Mostly in this chapter I'm putting into words what I see as Shadow Academy rooms and a refresher unit. I'm just expanding a little on what some authors created.  
  
We walked out of an office and down a hallway to where other rooms were located. My room was at the end to the left. Brakiss pushed a panel on the wall and the door slid open and I walked in.  
  
"In approximately 30 standard minutes the lights will turn off and sleep will commence. Good night."  
  
Brakiss pushed the panel again and the door closed. I was left alone in the room with my thoughts. The room was plain, there was a bed to the left, a small refresher unit, and a small desk with a chair straight ahead.  
  
I had always wondered what a refresher unit looked like and was surprised to see that it was very similar to a bathroom on Earth. There was a device similar to a toilet, tailored for humans and beside it were sheets of paper like toilet paper. After using the refresher I pushed a button which I assumed carried it to a garbage disposal, but I'd rather not get into the gory details. I went to a basin, washed my hands with the water provided, then I put my hands under a device and they were dried almost instantly.  
  
I looked up at a mirror at myself and said out loud, "so this is what an innocent person looks like before they turn evil."  
  
I laid down on the bed after removing my shoes. I stared at the ceiling hoping to remember the good in life. Then the lights abruptly turned off. I stared into the dark and slowly closed my eyes as the dark engulfed me.  
  
In my dreams I could feel the force. I could hear whispers from the beginning of time itself, warning me about the dangers of the dark side. I dreamt that I was fighting a shadow trying to get away from it. The more I struggled, the more the shadow tightened its grip. Then eventually the shadow became mine and I became the shadow.  
  
I woke up to the sound of the door opening. A silver droid walked in.  
  
"I am K-10, protocol droid, resident of the Shadow Academy. Master Brakiss has sent me to make sure your transition goes smoothly."  
  
"Transition?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," K-10 said, "I am here to teach you about the customs and the history of this galaxy. An extensive knowledge is key to understanding how to manipulate the force. You will learn about the history of both the Sith and Jedi. You will also become familiar with the technology of this galaxy."  
  
"Okay," I said, "but is there anyway I can get cleaned up."  
  
"The learning begins," K-10 said.  
  
I walked to the refresher unit with K-10.  
  
"To use a sonic shower, set your temperature to your liking, then press the silver button while inside. Then press the bronze button for the soap for the body, then turn the button 90 degrees and your hair will be washed. Then press the silver button when you are clean to stop the water. Then press the gold button and you will be dried within 10 standard seconds," K-10 said.  
  
"That's easy enough," I said.  
  
"Then after your sonic shower you will change into Shadow Academy attire, which consists of black boots, gray socks, under clothing, gray pants, and a gray long sleeved tunic with a vest provided. Also a gray jumpsuit will be provided for mechanical activity and a gray utility belt," K-10 said.  
  
"What will happen to the clothes I'm wearing now?"  
  
"You can keep those clothes, but must wear Shadow Academy attire, so that each student is looked upon as an equal. Also vapor clean your teeth with the tools provided and brush your hair. I will return in 30 standard minutes."  
  
K-10 left the room. After he left I took a sonic shower which was actually quite invigorating. Then I pulled on some clothes which were actually comfortable, vapor cleaned my teeth, and brushed my hair. Looking in the mirror I looked like the anti-jedi but I shook that notion out of my head.  
  
The door slid open and K-10 entered.  
  
"Come with me," he said.  
  
****  
  
I don't know about you but I've wondered about what a refresher unit consisted of...okay so maybe I look into Star Wars a little too much, anyway may the force be with you. 


	7. Data files and the end for now

Disclaimer: I'm referring to some Star Wars places that I looked up in the Star Wars encyclopedia (yes, I do own it). Also I'm not taking anything away from the idea of the Shadow Academy.  
  
We walked through gray corridors until we came to a large door. K-10 typed in a code on a keypad next to the door. The door slowly slid open to reveal a large room.  
  
"This is the Shadow Academy Library," K-10 said, "in here are a collection of microchips, data files, and microfiles, containing information dated back to the first recorded memoirs."  
  
K-10 walked over to a machine with a view screen, "this is what you will use to view the various data files. Insert the chip into the slot and it will start automatically, the buttons near your hands control the speed and volume, they're fairly easy to operate. I will return in one standard hour."  
  
K-10 then left the room. I inserted a black data chip and a picture of black holes came on the screen and a robot voice sounded,  
  
"The Maw is a cluster of black holes located near the planet Kessel. It once served as a hiding place for Imperial scientists who worked on new weapons of destruction. This was known as the Maw Installation. The black holes are one of the many wonders of the galaxy because ionized gases drawn into the holes made them visible. Some speculate that the holes may have been built by an ancient race who hoped to create doorways into other dimensions, although most scientists believe it occurred naturally."  
  
Other data chips were about Kamparas an old Jedi training center, hibernation sickness, Hendanyn death masks, individual field disruptors, orbital gun platforms, and the volcanic world of Orin.  
  
After an hour passed K-10 returned.  
  
"Now that you have gotten used to how the data chips work a set of data chips will be prepared fur you each day. You'll learn about technology, then weapons, spacecrafts, planets, alien species, and so on."  
  
As K-10 rattled off the different subjects I had a sinking feeling I would be here for a long time.  
  
****  
  
Well, I hope my way of describing the ways of the Shadow Academy are somewhat accurate, it's the way I see it in my mind. And as always, may the force be with you.  
  
NOTE: I've decided to stop here at this chapter and end the story for now because I want to write the story for me. Unless there's someone out there who really, really wants me to continue. 


End file.
